Lost In Oblivion
by NaruHina113
Summary: Hinata is disowned and two guys are after her heart who will she choose? Lots of Pairings and love triangles


**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto! But if I did I'd stop orochimaru from liking little boys wahahaha lolz!**

Naruto: Oh My gosh orochimaru like's little boys?

Hinata: that's shocking

Oro-chan: I do not like little boys authoress-sama!

Kabuto: oh yes you do orochimaru-sama you told me yesterday

Oro-chan: Kabuto! shut your mouth!

Naruto: ohh he does like little boys

Me a.k.a Mitsumi-chan: oh well heres the remake of my first one shot fic-finally together- I'm making it into a multi-chapie fic gomen for all errors and sorry for some word used because part of this fic was thought of by my evil side ehehhehe peace!

* * *

It had been 5 years since the last chunnin exams where everyone in rookie 9 passed, but a certain stuck up bastard was still being his usual 'I've got a huge stick up my ass snobby' self, even though his shy blue haired daughter already made it to chunnin level. He was being a idiotic bastard all because his eldest daughter was to kind to kick her sister sorry ass. 

"Hinata when will you ever change?" Hiashi shouted

"Gomen tou-san." hinata murmured bowing her head

"That's your problem you're weak, pathetic, useless, and disappointing! Get out of my sight I disown you!" hiashi said louder than ever

Hinata rushed to her room took her things and ran out of the hyuuga manor it was raining as if the skies were crying with her. She kept on running, running, and running... until

THUMP!

"Gomen." Hinata said bowing her head

"It's oka- huh? Hinata? Why are you crying did something happen?" Sakura asked

"No I'm okay Sakura-san." Hinata said her head still bowed

"Come on you need to warm up." Sakura said dragging hinata

"b-but where are we going sakura-san?" Hinata asked

"We're going to Naruto's house it's the nearest one here, my house is still at the other end of the village." Sakura said

"b-b-but sakura-san I'm o-okay r-really." hinata tried to talk sakura out of going to naruto's house but before she could further object they arrived

"NARUTO! Open the damn door!" Sakura shouted while rapping at the door

"I'm coming just wait okay." Naruto said lazily

He opened door and he gets the shock of his life

"H-Hinata? What happened?" Naruto asked looking very worried about hinata

"A-anou I'm o-okay Na-Naruto-Kun you d-dont have t-to worry about m-me." Hinata said stuttering because of the rain

"Come in Hinata I'll find something for you to wear okay you need to get out of those wet clothes." Naruto said rushing up his room

"Wow Naruto seems to be very worried about you Hinata." sakura teased her

"S-Sakura-san N-Naruto-K-Kun's k-kindness doesn't m-mean a-anything." she said silently hoping it does mean something

"Okay if you say so...come on lets go in." Sakura said dragging hinata in

"Hinata take of your jacket it so wet now." sakura said

Hinata shyly took of her jacket and hung it at the coat rack

"You know Hinata you shouldn't wear your jacket any more because you look a lot better in those clothes." sakura suggested

"Here it's the smallest thing I've got." naruto said passing a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt with a fox imprinted on it

"Hai arigatou Naruto-Kun." Hinata said accepting the clothes and walking shyly to the bathroom

"Naruto why are you so worried about hinata." sakura asked curiously

"Uhm...well...nothing." Naruto said scratching the back of his head

"You like her dont you?" Sakura teased

"Huh? NO I dont?" naruto said blushing so red

"Then why are you blushing." sakura accused him

Naruto felt like a trapped mouse as sakura tried to catch him then suddenly the bathroom door opened revealing hinata looking very cute in naruto's clothes the shorts ended about some five inches above her knee and the shirt was fitted so it showed her curves.

"w-wow Hinata you look...you look nice." naruto said his blush intensifying

"Yah Hinata Naruto's clothes look good on you." sakura said envying hinata's body

"Arigatou" hinata said blushing and bowing her head

"So what exactly happened?" Naruto asked regaining his composure

"I dont know hinata hasn't told me yet." sakura said

"I-I've b-been d-diso-owned b-by my f-father because I'm w-weak and u-usel-less a-and I c-can't beat H-Hanabi." hinata said her eyes filling up with tears

"Oh hinata don't think like that your not weak and useless remember when you kicked lee-kun ass during the last chunnin exam" sakura said rushing beside hinata and comforting her

"When I get my hands on that...that b-bastard I'm going to kill him." naruto said enraged

"N-Naruto-kun its okay." hinata said trying to calm naruto down

"No it's not! I won't let him disown you Hina-chan! He has no right to disown his own daughter!" Naruto shouted in rage not noticing he just called Hinata, Hina-chan

"Naruto calm down I'm also mad at them but we have to help Hinata first, she needs a place to stay you know." Sakura yelled

"Your right sakura, Hina-Chan if its okay with you, you can stay here I have2 extra rooms here that hasn't been use you can sleep there." Naruto offered her not noticing he called sakura only sakura and not sakura-chan

"A-anou its okay -arigatou Naruto-kun." Hinata said blushing at the Hina_-chan_ thing and forgetting her tears

"Okay now that that's solved I have to go Ino must be mad at me already for making her wait ja ne." sakura said making up an excuse to leave naruto and hinata alone

"I'm really going to kill that bastard hiashi for doing this." Naruto said loudly

"it's okay naruto-kun lets just forget it and are you sure its okay for me to stay here?" hinata said shyly

"Yes it's okay hina-chan don't worry I don't mind." naruto said smiling

"hai thank you very much for having me here but don't worry I'll find an apartment soon enough so that I wont be bothering you too much." hinata said

"okay its up to you but I really don't mind if you stay and beside it would be nice to have some company." naruto said becoming a bit somber

"naruto-kun are you okay." hinata asked

"I'm okay well do you want to get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked

"sure n-naruto-kun" hinata agreed with much delight

"YOSH! Lets go!" naruto said dragging hinata out of the house and to the ramen stand

-Hyuuga Manor-

"Hiashi-sama is it true that you've disowned hinata-sama?" a very concerned neji asked

"Yes and what is it to you neji?" hiashi asked

"I know that you are aware of hinata-sama's performance during the chunnin exams am I correct hiashi-sama?" Neji asked trying to be polite as possible

"yes she passed all because of dumb luck." hiashi said trying to make it sound that hinata was such a weakling

"Hiashi-sama she almost eliminated my team mate with her newly found taijutsu and her new techniques." Neji said standing up for his cousin like he always did since the chunnin exams where he was beaten by naruto

"She has dishonored our clan by not using jyuuken." Hiashi said

"She is strong and you know it hiashi-sama." Neji said still in defence of hinata

"If she is truly strong then why can't she beat hanabi." Hiashi asked as if it was obvious that Hinata really can't beat hanabi

"She is to kind to fight her younger sister for such an unworthy position Hiashi-_sama_." Neji said addressing hiashi with such sarcasm

"How dare you disrespect my position as clan head Neji I thought better of you. Get out of my sight I do not wish to see you in this clan ever again pack your things and leave you are now free from the seal and you may now protect hinata as you wish!" Hiashi said losing his temper as he performed the seals needed to remove the cursed seal from neji's forehead

Neji being freed smirked and went straight to his quarter and packed his thing and left the hyuuga compound for good. He thenstarted to roam around the village to look for a sutable appartment to stay in until he stopped when he spotted Hinata and...Naruto? eating ramen happily and with out a second though he entered the shop and approched Hinata who was supprised to see her cousin.

"Hey neji" naruto greeted him

"Hi naruto" Neji said in return

"Nii-san? what are you doing here? aren't you suppose to be at the manor for dinner?" she asked him

"He freed me." Neji said as he took of his forehead protector and the bandages covering his forehead

"huh? I never though hiashi as a person who would goprancing around the hyuuga clan freeing people" naruto said joking which made Hinata giggle and Neji chuckle

"yah I never thought father would do a kind deed ever." Hinata said looking bewildered

"he didn't do it as a kind deed he did it out of anger because I asked him about you and he got mad at me because I was defending you" neji said smirking

"so it's because he was mad at you and you thought you'd better go in case he changes his mind right?" Naruto asked

"yah so I"m technically following orders Neji said smirking

"So Nii-san where are you going to stay?" Hinata asked

"I still dont know where are you staying?" Neji asked

"well uhm ...anou I'm-" hinata started but

"She's staying at my place" naruto said smiling widely

"She's what?" Neji asked in suprise

"anou Neji-nii-san I'm s-staying at n-naruto's appartment for awhile" hinata said blushing

"Hey Neji since your looking for a place to stay and I still have another extra room do you want to stay with us?" Naruto offered him

"Are you sure it's okay I mean I wouldn't want to interrupt anything." neji said giving Naruto an all knowing look.

Neji and Naruto have been best friends since the last chuunin exams and naruto has been telling neji of all his secrets, yes including kyuubi, and Neji did the same to Naruto telling Him everything from Hinata being his half sister and all. (Mitsumi: dont worry everyone everything will be explained soon)

"what do you mean interrupt anything Neji? I mean your my best friend andI consider you like my brother already your always welcome to stay at my place." Naruto said pretending to be clueless about the interrupting thing as he took another bite of Ramen

"Okay if you say so Naruto I meanyou proboably might turn out to be my 'brother' in a way sooner or later" Neji said as he smirked when hinata blushed and naruto almost chocked on the ramen he was eating

"Neji dont joke about something serious we all know Kiba's courting Hina-chan" Naruto stated facts even though it hurts him

* * *

-Flashback- 

_It was the day ...today He was going to tell Her... Naruto was going to finally admit his new feeling for his blue haired friend, No not sasuke...but Hinata so he roamed around the village in search of the kunoichi _

_There. he spotted her but she was with kiba? he jumped on the tree branch above them to hear what they were talking about_

_"Hinata you know I've known you for a long time and we'll we've been friend for so long..." kiba started_

_"yes what is it kiba-kun?" Hinata askedsignaling him to go on_

_"well I was wondering if I could...uhm..." Kiba continued_

_"if you could?" Hinata asked_

_"If I could well possibly court you." Kiba asked_

_Hinata was speechless shock was in her face_

_"well kiba-kun you know fairly well that I like someone else but your free to court me if you want but I'm reminding you that I like HIM." Hinata said trying hard not to reject Kiba because she doesnt want to break his heart_

_Naruto mentally rejoiced that she didn't like Kiba but now he must find out who she likes or at least try to find the courage to court her too_

_"well it's okay Hinata I will still court you I wont give up your bound to forget Him sooner of later I might still have a chance right?" Kiba said_

_"Maybe kiba-kun, maybe if I could forget him...but I dont think that going to happen soon" Hinata said whispering the last part_

-End flash back-_

* * *

'what how did naruto-kun know about kiba-kun courting me? maybe neji-nii-san damn Nii-san know who I like anyway but why would someone tell him that why?' _

Hinata mentally panicked about Naruto never courting her because of Kiba 

"Naruto-kun how did you know?" Hinata asked

"well it was obvious he's always around you and he's calling you Hinata-chan" Naruto said bitterly

"aww looks like someone's jelous" Neji whispered to Naruto

"I'm not" naruto hissed at Neji

"Uhm Naruto-kun, Neji-nii-san we should get back it looks like it's going to rain

"hai" both boys said

* * *

Authors Notes: well I thought I'd remake finally together as a multi-chaptered fic

Review please Ja ne thanks


End file.
